<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] warm strangers by silenceinmolasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973323">[Podfic] warm strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses'>silenceinmolasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by ElasticElla.</p>
<p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>Yennefer does not like Cintra. She’s been sent here on a fool’s errand, though it is better than playing with the fools of Aedirn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] warm strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284127">warm strangers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla">ElasticElla</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Download mp3 and stream:</p>
<p><a href="http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bThe%20Witcher%5d%20Warm%20Strangers.mp3">parakaproductions</a> /4:18/ 4,6 MB</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>